


It's Raining Kisses

by yeowoonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Self-indulgent fluff, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeowoonuna/pseuds/yeowoonuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sleeping seems impossible, Jaebum always manages to find something to do to occupy his time. Youngjae is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My firts GOT7 fic! I took too long to post this... ㅠㅠ
> 
> Also, I want to thank Qi from 7fics who was kind and patient enough to beta this fic for me!! I'm finally posting it, it's a Halloween miracle(?)
> 
> (P.D.: I still suck at summaries)

It was late; Jaebum guessed around 3am and he was positive that he remained the only member awake at the dorms. Sweet dreams had been avoiding him since he laid down on the bed about 3 hours which left him nothing better to do but to indulge in one of his unusual hobbies: staring at his boyfriend while he slept. The younger was lying on his side facing him, face calm and lips barely open, letting out soft breaths. Jaebum sighed.  
  
Youngjae didn't have a remarkable face. He wasn't someone particularly memorable.  
  
He wasn't particularly handsome nor was he strikingly cute. His face was actually kind of a mix: a strong jaw-line that would be considered manly contrasted with soft cheeks that made him appear rather adorable. A sexy mole under his right eye instantly became cute when mixed with the happy glint in his pupils.  
  
But all these features softened up when the younger was asleep, making him look more innocent than he already was when awake. Jaebum believed it was mostly Youngjae's own personal charm that made him such a peculiar character.  
  
Jaebum may have just gone and fallen in love with an actual angel.  
  
(He thanked the lord that no one could actually read his thoughts as that last one particularly tended to pop up in his head more often than he would have liked, and it was pretty obvious that the members would never let him live it down.)  
  
So Jaebum laid sideways with his head propped up on his right hand, as he observed the soft rise and fall of Youngjae's chest. The younger shifted from his sideways position onto his back in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, which only gave the leader a chance to proceed with another rather peculiar hobby of his.   
  
Jaebum grinned.  
  
Slowly, as he didn't want to risk waking the other up (regardless of how much of a deep sleeper Youngjae was), he positioned himself on top of him while holding himself a few inches above his face. At the other’s lack of reaction, Jaebum's grin grew bigger.  
  
While holding himself up on his elbows, Jaebum leaned his face down to leave a quick peck on the younger's soft cheek. To his delight, Youngjae hadn't even flinched at the action. And so, he went on leaving quick barely there, brushes of his lips against the younger's pretty face. Closing his eyes, he followed a familiar path over Youngjae’s face:

_On both cheeks_

_Across his jawline_

_Up to his clear forehead_

_Down the straight bridge and to the top of his cute button nose_

_And under the tear-like mole on his boyfriend's left eye._  
  
He placed his forehead against the one he had just covered in kisses, blinking softly at the sleeping boy under him. As he was shifting his position, he accidentally bumped his nose against Youngjae’s.   
  
A silly smile spread on the elder's face as he rubbed them together.   
  
_Eskimo kisses_ , he thought happily.  
  
Finally however, it was time to go for the gold.  
  
He lifted his head from its resting place, and directed his gaze to the real prize: the barely open, soft and sweet pink lips of his sleeping boyfriend. He swallowed the excess of saliva his mouth was producing at the thought of what he was about to do. With a last look to confirm that the younger was in fact still asleep, he lowered his head to press his lips against his boyfriend's. After a few seconds he rose, and proceeded to close his eyes and kiss each lip individually. First the top one. Then the bottom lip. Unable to contain himself he sucked a bit on the bottom lip, dragging it with him on his retreat. Fascinated by the sweet treat, he pressed his lips fully against the younger's again.   
  
However, this time he felt the pressure back.  
  
He opened his eyes in a flash to find the sleepy and confused eyes of his boyfriend staring right back at him. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Did I wake you?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that" he continued as he ran his fingers through the younger's messy black hair.  
  
"Why are you awake, hyung?" Youngjae mumbled, voice groggy with sleep. "Go back to sleep."  
  
The younger stretched his arms up only to wrap them around the elder's neck to force him to lay his head on his chest.  
  
"It's late… sleep…" he continued softly as he settled his body comfortably, already slipping back into dreamland.  
  
Jaebum wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and burrowed his face against the warm chest.  
  
_Now_ , he thought with a smile, _I think I may be able to fall asleep now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
